teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheriff Stilinski
"Sheriff" Stilinski, formerly known as Deputy Stilinski is a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest cast member Linden Ashby. History Early Life Claudia is on the hospital roof. He asks her what she is doing on the roof. "I couldn't stand to be in that room anymore. Now with him looking at me like that. He's trying to hurt me." She's talking about Stiles. "He's trying to kill me." Stiles, who is on the roof also, gets tears in his eyes listening to her. The Sheriff gets her to step off the edge of the roof. He tells her to remind herself that it's the disease, that the dementia gives her delusions. She insists that Stiles is trying to kill her. Claudia sees Stiles and tells him to stop looking at her like that, and she attacks him. She starts slapping him, and Stiles falls down. Dread Doctors Stilinski has been keeping Parrish on desk duty to keep him out of harm. Until, Parrish confronts him demanding him to give him something to do outside of the office. The Sheriff reaches for a folder with the file of an noise complaint. Later, a criminal is brought into the station and the Sheriff is forced to hold him but is worried about Parrish, so he goes too see him and finds him against a wall, bleeding to death. He brings him to the hospital. The Sheriff and Melissa attends to Parrish who has healed and they know about the Deputy's powers. Parrish says that they need to find Scott and he sounds determined. Parrish fills the Sheriff and Melissa in on the creature who he says can steal the powers of other supernatural beings. Stiles, suspicious of Theo, starts telling him his theories. Stilinski doesn't believe him and tells him to go to school. Stiles notices something different about him. Stiles is back at his theory board. Stilinski tells him that he can't think someone's guilty based on gut feelings. He needs proof first. Stiles points out that the different thing is that his father isn't wearing his wedding ring. Sheriff reminds Stiles that a guilty party will always do something wrong. The Sheriff is getting ready for a date at the sheriff's station. The Sheriff checks himself out in a mirror and gripes about how he should have gotten a haircut. Stiles comments that someone his age should be happy he still has hair to cut. Scott smiles at the Sheriff. "I think you look great." "Well thank you, son I should have had," the Sheriff replies. Sheriff Stilinski gets a bout of doubt and starts to pull his tie off, but Stiles stops him. "Dad, it's one date, okay? The town of Beacon Hills won't implode while you're out with one woman. Or man." "It's a woman, Stiles." Donovan starts shouting the Sheriff's name, and the Sheriff, Stiles, and Scott come out of the office to see what the commotion is. "I'm going to kill you!" Donovan shouts. The Sheriff calmly replies that he isn't shocked because Donovan's outbursts are well documented in his Anger Expression Inventory. Donovan replies that he's not angry like he's going to throw a brick through his window. "I'm angry like I'm going to you, I'm going to get a knife, and I'm going to stab you with it until you're dead. And when you look at me and you ask me why, remember right now. Because this is why." Stiles breaks the silence. No one says anything as Stiles defuses the room, telling Donovan that he can work on his delivery while he's in prison. Donovan tries to lunge at Stiles, but the deputies hold him back and the Sheriff yells at them to get him out of there. Not long after, the sheriff gets a call about the murder. The sheriff's department is there, along with Scott and Stiles in no time. The Sheriff asks Scott if Donovan was a werewolf. Scott doesn't think so. Sheriff Stilinski asks Scott if he can find Donovan for them. He hands Scott a radio and tells him to keep it on channel 2. Scott reports in that he found Donovan and that he keeps saying, "Tracy." "Tracy who?" the Sheriff asks. "Stewart," Lydia supplies, sounding resigned. In lock-up, Donovan is feeling the effects of the Dread Doctor's injection. He tells the Sheriff he wants his lawyer. "Your lawyer's dead." Donovan asks for another lawyer. The Sheriff tries to get him to talk about what he saw, but Donovan refuses. As the Sheriff leaves, Parrish stops him. They know why they couldn't find Tracy last night. She was busy killing her psychiatrist. The Sheriff tells Parrish to inform Scott but tell him that they shouldn't get into it yet. Later, Mrs. Martin is at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station to go on a date with Sheriff Stilinski. Natalie tells the Sheriff that she's glad he didn't have to cancel again, and he smiles back at her. The Sheriff glances into the station to see Deputy Clark collapsed at her desk. "I can't move," she tells him. The other deputies are also incapacitated. Lydia and Kira burst into the station to warn them, but Tracy is already there and on the ceiling. The Sheriff fights Tracy but she slices him and knocks him down. Malia catches up to Tracy at the sheriff station. The Sheriff tells her to be careful. At the sheriff's station, the Sheriff is already trying to get to his feet when Scott rushes to help him. His son, Stiles helps him down the stairs to the basement where they find Malia standing by Tracy's body. Dreton wants to move the body. "Absolutely not," the Sheriff responds. "This is a crime scene. We call the coroner." Deaton narrows his eyes. "I think the coroner might be very confused by this girl's severed reptilian tail." The sheriff eventually cracks and lets him take the body. Later, At the sheriff station, he and a deputy watch the video of Donovan in the cell. The video cuts out during the time when Donovan escapes. Deputy Clark is in on her day off because Donovan is missing after having threatened the Sheriff's life. She's not taking a day off unil he's caught. The Sheriff isn't concerned. He thinks Donovan is running as far as possible, as fast as he can. Malia and Stiles are with the Sheriff in his office updating the case board. The Sheriff crosses out Tracy's photo. "Chimeras." "Two dead chimeras," Stiles says. "And eight new ones," Malia adds. That's ten in all, but the Sheriff thinks it's probably 11, and he adds Donovan's photo to the wall. The Sheriff confirmed with his tech guys that the camera and the lock on the cell could have malfunctioned because of something electromagnetic--which he now knows the Doctors can manipulate because that's how they got into Eichen House. Stiles can't look at the photo of Donovan. Malia agrees that Donovan must a chimera too. The Sheriff wants to know if he's a failure like Lucas and Tracy. Malia goes to put a red cross on Donovan, but the Sheriff stops her. "Not until I've seen a body." He then turns and sees Stiles, rubbing his hands together. "You're uncharacteristicaly quiet." Stiles covers for his guilt quickly by bringing up the fact that all the victims are teenagers. "So shouldn't we be trying to figure out why these teenagers?" He suggests that if the Doctors are making such particular effort, like breaking someone out of jail, it must be because they have something in common, which makes their selection non-random. The Sheriff goes to see Melissa at the hospital. He shows her the Dread Doctors book and says that he keeps coming back to it but he's not getting any leads. He wonders if he's been coming at it from the wrong direction. He's been thinking of it as science fiction, "But they're not Dread Scientists. They're Dread Doctors." He's looking for a medical connection, something that Tracy, Lucas, and Donovan all might have had in common medically. Melissa gives him a very serious look. "You're not asking me to hand over medical files without a court order, are you?" "I would never ask you to do that." Melissa nods and explains that they may take away her key card, which allows her access to medical records. She asks him if he'd like to see how the key card works. The Sheriff smiles and follows her. At the sheriff station, Melissa and the Sheriff are looking through the medical files. Melissa notes that there's a full moon coming. The Sheriff is aware. She then asks if he thinks Donovan is still alive. "I wish I could say yes." "You wish? Isn't this the kid that threatened to stab you?" The Sheriff replies that Donovan was just a kid and a victim of circumstance. He explains that the day Donovan's father was shot, he jumped on his motorcycle to get to him. "He was hit by a car two blocks from the hospital." Melissa looks at one of the files and then asks the Sheriff about a skin graft. He says it was Tracy. Deaton pointed out a graft on her shoulder. Melissa puts Donovan's file on the desk. He had a skin graft, too. Melissa apologizes for not being able to find a skin graft for Lucas. The Sheriff tells her that it can't be coincidence. He asks what else is in the file. She explains that he had congenital glaucoma, but that it's nothing like a skin graft. They did a corneal transplant for him a few years ago. It was an allogeneic transplant taken from a recently deceased donor. They realize that the skin grafts and transplant were taken from outside donors, making the kids chimeras even before the Doctors got to them. Melissa calls the sheriff asking for his help. She tells him at her house to leave the badge at the door because of the dead woman lying on the table with Kira's sword sticking out of her. The Sheriff immediately begins asking about Kira and the Sheriff actually calls the death in. Scott's mom is not happy and she gets into it with the Sheriff for calling it in. He tells her that no one is above the law. When Kira is arrested, the Sheriff asks his deputy to take the cuffs off of Kira. Her parents walk in and her dad admits to killing the woman in self defence. The Sheriff asks if this is the story they want to go with and they just ask him if he there is a better one. The Sheriff and Scott's mom are not seeing eye to eye at all. Just then the deputy comes in and informs the Sheriff that the 911 prank calls were from Stiles and Theo. He says no more bending the rules for anyone but Scott's mom warns him to bend a little before someone breaks. At the hospital, the sheriff and his department keep the body on lock down so that the person who is taking the bodies doesn't get that one. The sheriff sees his son on the phone and tells him to go home. They talk about the keycards to enter the library and the Sheriff realizes that Stiles might be guilty after he admits to losing his. The Sheriff and his team are preparing themselves for a battle incase someone decides to come for the body. The temperature is rising and it's so hot that the sprinkler systems turn to steam. Someone is taking the deputies out and neither Parrish or deputy Clarke is nearby. Parrish tells the Sheriff that he thinks he saw the perpetrator just then Stiles runs in and shows his dad that the body is missing. Sheriff and Parrish are looking for clues with a UV light and they find traces of mercury. The Sheriff makes his was to the library and he's using the blacklight to find more traces of mercury. He comes across a small spot on the floor and remembers what the deputy told him about the two library keycards as well as what he told Stiles when looking for Donovan. The Sheriff meets with Theo who asks him if he's going to need a lawyer. Theo tells the Sheriff that Donovan was a wendigo who was chasing Stiles down. Theo tells a story making himself look like the hero. He tells the story as if he was Stiles and reveals that Donovan was staked and when he got back everything was gone. Back at the station, Parrish locks himself up and the Sheriff asks Lydia what Parrish thinks he's doing and Lydia says protecting them all. Parrish tells the Sheriff that he's the one taking the body and he doesn't know why and doesn't remember doing it but he can't be let out. Parrish says that he's dangerous and the Sheriff actually listens to her. At the dispatch, there are numerous reports of an animal on all fours running through the streets, however, it's switching between four legs and two. There is complete chaos over the dispatch as the creature is headed towards Beacon Hills High School. Hayden's sister barely escaped the creature and meets Sheriff Stilinski at the school but the creature has wreaked havoc, throwing the brick Beacon Hills sign through the building. Just then, the three Dread Doctors are creeping up behind them. The Sheriff is going through his files and finds another clue that puts Stiles at the scene of the crime. Later, the sheriff is attacked by a berserker chimera and is poisoned by it. He is found by his son just before he died. The sheriff is being rushed into the emergency room and the doctors say that they can't do anything to help him. After his son and Scott find out that he has been poisoned by the chimera, Melissa demands the other doctors to open him up as he has a piece of bone in his body. After removing the bone, the sheriff wakes up and hugs his son. The sheriff is giving his son advice on how to deal with taking a life. He tells him that saving a life can help him. He says that his head knows the only crime he committed but his heart still thinks it was murder. He tells him to get his heart to catch up to his head. Stiles says that he feels like he lost something in life and he feels like he can't get it back. His dad tells him he won't get it back entirely but he has to forgive himself. The sheriff says if he can't forgive himself he needs to forgive someone who needs it, someone like Scott. Parrish is watching as the bodies are being wheeled into the hospital on gurneys. The sheriff approaches Parrish and tells him he knows he thinks the dream is coming true but it's not. He orders Parrish to go back through all of the files they were looking through. Sheriff tells Stiles, Scott and Kira that Chris found the bodies and Scott believes that it all has to do with the Dread Doctors hiding the beast. The beast is being chased by the cops. It runs into the hospital while the sheriff, Scott and his son follow. They are moving gingerly through the torched halls and before turning the corner, the flaming body of Parrish flies right past them. His eyes turn normal and the Sheriff asks him if he is okay. He snaps out of a trance that he was in and Scott looks closely to find strange red paw prints that turn into footprints. Back at the station, Stiles is trying to get his dad to help with the extraction of Lydia. There is nothing the Sheriff can do legally hinting to his son that it is up to the pack. Later, the Sheriff is trying to convince Lydia's mom to let her out of Eichen House. She tells him a story about her mother and says that the moments happen for everyone. The Sheriff presents her with photos from the past victims of Eichen House in hopes to get her to believe in the supernatural. Category:Stilinski Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Humans Category:Guest Characters